A New believer
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Scott and Charlie have a little talk whilst awaiting news on Charlie's new sister. One-shot.


Scott Calvin, aka Santa Clause groaned as he collapsed on his bed, still dressed in his red suit, exhausted from his Christmas Eve ride.

He had been doing this job for two years now and wouldn't change it for anything. Charlie had kept his father's job a secret and was growing in a smart, caring boy. His mother Laura and Neil had granted him permission to visit his father at the pole, which he did every summer.

Bernard had grown fond of the boy, teaching him how to make toys, showing how they cared for the reindeer, Comet still remained his favorite.

Laura had been hesitant in letting their son spend time away so far from home, but Neil convinced her that it would be good for his character. Now the two were expecting a baby, a little girl which was due next month, in January.

Once Scott had become Santa, he and the Millers grew closer as a family, which made Charlie very happy indeed. Very soon, he became their God-brother.

Scott smiled as he looked at the calender before falling asleep.

Christmas came and went and soon the elves were preparing for next Christmas.

"The council is in your office." Bernard informed as he gave Scott his coat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Father Time, Mother Nature, Cupid and Tooth Fairy sitting in my office." Scott said as he tightened his belt.

"You got used to being Santa Clause." Bernard smirked.

Scott smiled. The Head Elf was coming out of his shell a little bit everyday and becoming at least a _little_ relaxed.

"So what's the meeting about today?" Scott asked as they made their way to his office.

"Jack Frost is at it again." Bernard said, simply.

"Of course."

Once he was in the office and had greeted his friends, Scott took a seat.

"First item on the agenda, Santa, we just wanted to congratulate you on your second Christmas Eve ride." Mother Nature said, smiling.

"Here, here!" The others clapped.

Scott smiled sheepishly. He had known the council for over a year now, and gotten to know them well, but he still felt a little, dare he say, shy.

"Wasn't all me, the elves deserve most of the credit." Scott said.

"So modest. Anyway, I wanted to propose a new name!" Tooth said as he stood.

Cupid crossed his arms. "You're kidding. What's it this time?"

"Tooth Man!"

The council, minus Tooth Fairy and Santa, groaned.

"Tooth Man is strong! I don't want to be know as a fairy, most of the letters I get from kids who put notes with their teeth start out with 'miss Tooth.'"

" _Anyway_ ," Mother Nature interrupted. "It is time for our New Year meeting. As you know-"

Suddenly, she was cut off when Abby, a new cocoa elf, burst in with a letter in her hand. Nervously she made her way to her boss. She had been in the cocoa business for only year now, taking over for her boss, Judy who was now married and head of the kitchen staff.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Scott asked, standing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but we got an urgent message from your ex-wife." She replied, handing the note to her boss.

Scott read it and on doing so, his eyes grew large.

"Laura's having her baby!"

The council watched as Scott raced to door before turning to face them. "I really hate to cut this meeting short, but-"

"Go, Santa, we understand!" Father Time smiled.

"Thanks! Bernard!" Scott called as he raced into the hall.

Bernard raced up soon after. "What's wrong?"

"Saddle up Comet, I'm leaving for the hosptal!"

Bernard frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! But Laura's having her baby! I have to be there! I'll meet you at the stables in five minutes, I gotta get the gift!"

"But, Santa, your suit!" Bernard cried.

"Don't have to time to change! It'll be fine!"

Bernard rolled his eyes as he started for the stables.

Once he had found the gift, Scott headed for the stables where Bernard was standing with Comet.

"Be careful, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Bernard, I'll be back soon. Hold down the fort until I do! Yah!" The jolly man cried as he and Comet took off into the sky.

 **TSC**

Once arriving at the hospital, after dropping off Comet at the Millers, Scott hailed a cab and raced to the hospital.

He received a few odd looks as he ran down the halls.

"Little late, aren't you!" A doctor cried as he passed.

Soon he came to the waiting room where 8 year old Charlie was sitting with Neil.

"Dad!" Charlie cried as he ran to hug him.

"Hi, sport."

"A little late to be dressed up." Neil smiled.

"I had a meeting and didn't have time to change. Any news on the baby?"

"Not yet, I was in there for a bit, but I couldn't leave Charlie alone for long." Neil winced as he rubbed his hand. "She squeezes like a snake."

Scott laughed. "I went through the same thing, when Charlie was born. You go back there with her. Sport and I will hang here."

Neil patted his shoulder and raced through the doors.

Scott smiled as he took a seat and Charle into one beside him.

"So, sport. You ready to have a baby sister?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess so. Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to keep the secret from her too?"

Scott frowned as he looked down at his son. He knew that this had been hard of him, for Christmas sake, he was only 8 years old and to be that young and keep a secret this size. But Scott knew that couldn't let anyone else know about the North Pole. If the whole world, it could be turned into a theme park are something.

"Yeah, sport." He said, simply. "Maybe... one day you could tell her, when she's older."

"She might think I'm crazy. Like everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of my friends have already stopped believing in you... and when I say I still believe, they make fun of me."

"You don't... _have_ to say you believe."

"But I don't want to want to hurt you dad."

Scott smiled. "You won't. And if you don't want them to know that you believe, don't tell them."

Charlie frowned as he looked up at his father. "Why do people stop believing?"

The jolly man rubbed his chin. "I think... it's because magic is something they don't understand and eventually stop believing in it because it doesn't seem possible. If you haven't seen it, then how you know it's exist, basically."

"But, Dad, remember what Judy said, 'Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing.'"

"Yes, but for the rest of the world it's you have to _see_ to _believe_. That's just how things work."

"But not for us."

Scott ruffled his son's hair. "Right."

"Sir?"

The two looked up to see a lady approaching.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my daughter and I just saw you run past our room a little bit a go and else wants to know if she can get a picture with you."

Scott smiled as he stood. "Sure." She said as she led him to her room.

The room was small with one bed and little girl lying in it, her propped up and on a cast. "Santa?" She smiled.

"Hi, Sarah." Santa said.

The mother raised an eyebrow. "How did you know her name?"

Santa thought quick. "Erm, the papers by her bed." He said.

Then he made his way to the bed and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Would you like a little gift?" He asked.

Sarah nodded and took the offered present and opened it. Inside was a little stuffed dog. "It... it's looks my dog... She passed away a year ago..." She sniffed as she hugged the toy and a tear rolled down her check. "Thank you, Santa." She whispered.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" The mother asked as she held up a camera.

Santa and the girl both smiled as the camera clicked.

"You be a good girl, okay?"

Sarah nodded as she waved good bye as Santa and Charlie went back to their seats.

They were nearly their when the woman stopped them. "How did you know about the toy?" She asked.

Santa winked at his son. "I'm Santa Clause." He smiled.

The woman stared as they left.

"Mr. Calvin?" A nurse asked as she approached. "Mr. and Mrs. Miller asked me to escort you back."

 **TSC**

Scott and Charlie followed the nurse until they came to a small room where Laura was resting on a bed and Neil was standing beside her, holding a pink bundle.

"Is that my sister?" Charlie asked.

"Sure is, meet Lucille Miller, your new baby sister." Neil smiled as he leaned down to give Charlie a closer look.

"She's so cute!"

Scott smiled as he walked over and smiled Laura. "You all right?"

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" Laura asked.

"Just like her mom."

"Scott, did you tell Charlie that we shouldn't tell Lucy about the... S.O.S.?"

"Already talked with him."

"Do you think she'll ever know?"

"In time, I guess, one day." Scott replied. Then he handed the small gift to Laura. "For Lucy." He said.

Laura opened it and took a out a small snow globe and a stuffed reindeer. "Scott, they're beautiful!" She smiled.

"Here, Lucy, this is your uncle Scott." Neil whispered as he walked over and handed the bundle to the jolly man.

Scott was a little shocked at first, but smiled once he had the baby in his arms. "Hey, there, Luce." He said.

"Is that okay, Scott? Being her uncle?" Laura asked.

Scott nodded, smiling. "I would be honored." Then he glanced down at the bundle. The baby looked up and tilted her head, making him chuckle. "You better be a good girl for these guys." He said.

The baby yawned and fell asleep in his arms, making the others smile as Scott handed the bundle back to her mother who placed the small stuffed reindeer beside her.

"Well, Scott, how's it feel to be an uncle?" Neil asked.

"Like Christmas." Scott replied.

 **I wanted to do a little once shot when Lucy was born and Scott was named her uncle. My guess was that her birthday was in late December or January.**


End file.
